


Hammerhead

by willsolacepositivity



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Post-Canon, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willsolacepositivity/pseuds/willsolacepositivity
Summary: Some old drabble I wrote a while back and only published on tumblr at the time, wolf 359 post-canon (the major spoilers), the end bit is as seen on the Hephaestus discord
Relationships: Doug Eiffel & Renée Minkowski, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 9





	Hammerhead

“Are you okay?”

Eiffel laughed. “Of course I’m not okay! Is there anything- is there anything making you think that- Min-cow-ski?” He kept laughing, until tears started to form in his eyes. Eiffel lifted a hand to try and dry them up before the Captain quoted that dumb rule book he couldn’t remember the name of again, but stopped as he looked at the long, thin scar that stratched from his left thumb almost all the way up his arm. “How did I get that?” He asked, himself more than anyone. 

“We don’t know” answered the AI, Hera. 

“Did I fucking ask you?” EIffel fumed. “Do you even know what this is like, just existing with just a hole in your head where your memories should be? I’m a fucking ghost of who I used to be, and you guys are treating me like I’m still Douglas Fernand Eiffel and I’m… just not.” He started off yelling, but the last few words were barely a whisper. “I don’t even know who I am.”

The guy in the Si-5 uniform- Jacobi moved a little closer, but Minkowski pushed him back- a very effective gesture in zero-g. 

“I don’t even know what gravity feels like.” Eiffel scoffed. “And maybe I should listen to those recordings, but I need to learn how to be someone again. And maybe I should do my job.” He tried to get up. 

“Wait!” Minkowski got something out of her pocket. It was a pack of cigarettes. And then, in spite of probably millions of things that happened in the past- Captain Renee Minkowski held out a cigarette to Eiffel with a hopeful smile. “In the beginning, I must have confiscated like fifteen packs of these from you. Want one?”

Eiffel stared at Minkowski in confusion. “Are you kidding me? I’m completely irresponsible- al least that’s what Hera says.”

“Hera!”

“It’s true!”

“Well, anyways, you could use it.” Eiffel didn’t want to take the cigarette. He didn’t want to play into some idea that he had of maybe, one day, getting his memories and old self back- everyone knew it was impossible. But Eiffel so desperately wanted some semblance of familiarity in a world that was cold and new on his newly-wiped brain that Eiffel took the cigarette and popped the end into his mouth.

Eiffel liked the taste of tobacco. It was a simple truth he had just found out- even though someone had said that he was still showing signs of withdrawal because that HIlbert guy had kept him supplied. But after a few seconds, Eiffel became too aware of his own breathing. It quickened, his chest convulsed, and the thrum of the  _ Hephaestus  _ seemed to drill into his head. 

“I still like the taste of cigarettes. That’s funny.”

“Why is it funny?” asked Minkowski. 

“I mean, I’m thinking about him again.”

“About you?”

“About Officer Eiffel. I mean- am I him? The base code’s the same, but really- I didn’t know if this is worse than finding out I don’t like the taste anymore. Because you’re all so depressed about losing your Officer Eiffel, you called him your best friend to me, Minkowski, I don’t want to rediscover who I am. But I don’t want to let you down by being a different person either.”

“No, stop that. Stop referring to yourself as  _ him. _ ” Minkowski paused. “You told me a story once, about how you completely changed. And all through that, you were still Doug Eiffel, so whoever you’ll turn out to be is still you. And you’ve gone through some shit, Eiffel.”

“I have?”

“Yeah.” Minkowski smiled. “And if you ever need an old friend to talk to- or a new one- Hera and I are always here. Just please- don’t lock yourself up in the comms room again, okay? We need you around.”

“I’m not sure. I’m not sure of anything.”

“But is it getting there?” Hera asked. Eiffel noticed that she just did that. 

“No.” Eiffel shook his head. 

“Well, “ Minkowski said, “sometimes that’s okay too.”


End file.
